


Kiss the Cook

by CubbieGirl1723



Series: Supplemental Material [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Missing Scene, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723
Summary: Logan distracts Veronica from her Thanksgiving baking.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Supplemental Material [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821724
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> This was an additional scene from Reflection of Choice, originally published in my Promptober stories as Peak. I thought it would be helpful if I put it where it belongs, though. It fits in chapter 6.

Veronica opens the door to his knock, flustered and dusted with flour. Maneuvering the grocery bags, Logan places a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose and goes to set the bags down on the kitchen counter, only to find all available space is covered by various ingredients and pans. He had no idea that baking for Thanksgiving was this involved. He sets the bags in Keith’s arm chair and winks.

“I got you a present.”

She looks up from a cookbook with a raised eyebrow. Even overwhelmed with cooking, he knows that Veronica can’t resist a gift.

He removes an apron from one of the shopping bags with a flourish and shakes it out. It’s black with white letters that say “Kiss the Cook” and has a giant red lipstick print on it. It’s horribly tacky but Logan wags his eyebrows suggestively and is gratified when Veronica bursts out laughing and lets him tie it around her.

He leaves his hands on her waist and proceeds to follow the apron’s instructions, very thoroughly. She tastes like flour, slightly, but it’s comforting and homey.

When they finally pull apart, breathless, she confronts him. 

“True confession: how many stores did you have to go to in order to find this apron?” Her eyes twinkle mischievously at him and he melts a little inside.

“It doesn’t matter.” He kisses the tip of her nose. “It was totally worth it. Now, how can I help?”

“Um, pumpkin pie is in the oven so lemon meringue is next. I made the crust already. You could get the eggs out?”

“Sure.”

He pulls the egg carton from the refrigerator and looks around. There’s no place to set the eggs.

“Veronica, there’s tons of space in my kitchen. You know you could have done all this there, right?”

He has to stop himself from cringing the moment the words leave his mouth. It’s a not-so-subtle attempt to once again show her the appeal of his house. He knows better than to push her to move in with him...but sometimes he just wants it so badly he loses sight of his long-term strategy.

But she must want to avoid conflict today because she pretends like she doesn’t know what he’s doing—he’s pretty sure she always knows what he’s doing—and merely says, “Now where’s the fun in that?”

She turns away, reading a red and white checkered cookbook and doesn’t look at him. He’s smart enough to let it go.

He watches Veronica study the recipe. “Continue beating until mixture stands in stiff peaks,” she mutters.

“Whoa.” Logan crosses the small space to read over her shoulder. “Does it really say that?”

She looks up at him, confused. “Yeah. That’s how you make the meringue. You—”

He cuts her off with his snickers. “That’s seriously the dirtiest cookbook ever!”

“Logan!” She’s indignant. “You beat the eggs—”

“Until there are stiff peaks?” He bursts into a fit of giggles again.

Veronica rolls her eyes and smacks him playfully, muttering, “Child.”

She tries to turn back to the pie but Logan leans in behind her and nuzzles her neck, fingers wrapping around her waist. “I’m about to beg you to beat me until stiff peaks form,” he says in a suggestive voice, tickling her sides.

She startles away from him when his fingers make contact with her stomach—he has known all her ticklish spots since they were twelve—and with a playful gleam in her eye yells, “Oh, it’s on!”

She jumps on him, wraps her legs around his waist and hugs him, digging her fingers into his armpits.

Because unfortunately, she knows all his ticklish spots, too.

He falls to his knees on the floor and then lies on his back, trying to fight her off—but really, he’s not trying that hard because Veronica is sitting on top of him, straddling his waist. He finally captures her hands and ends the tickle assault.

“Yep.” He glances down at his crotch. “Stiff peak.”

Now Veronica collapses on top of him in a fit of giggles.

He takes advantage of her moment of distraction to roll them so they are facing each other on their sides and he can suck on that spot on her neck that drives her crazy.

Her giggles quickly turn to soft moans and he loves how much she’s into it when they fool around. God, she’s so hot.

He slides his lips down her neck and moves his mouth over her breast and even through her layers of clothes and the apron, he can feel her nipples respond.

He knows he shouldn’t say anything if he wants this to continue but he absolutely can’t resist. “Oh. More stiff peaks,” he says suggestively to her breasts.

She rolls onto her back, laughing again and making Veronica laugh until she’s rolling on the floor is almost—almost—more fun than making her moan.

He smirks as she catches her breath. “Betty Crocker was seriously pervy.”

She shrugs and gives him a lopsided smile conceding the point, then stands up and dusts herself off. There must have been flour on the floor because Logan can feel the fine grit of it on his fingertips. She pulls him up and he uses the flour as an excuse to brush off Veronica’s ass.

“If all the pies are ruined, it’s gonna be your fault,” she threatens.

Logan wants to say something flippant but he knows how much this means to her so he just holds his hands up in surrender and allows her to get back to work. Maybe Thanksgiving won’t be so bad after all. 


End file.
